Snake Charmer
by spoonybutts
Summary: In which Snake leaves Noah's Ark Circus, gets picked up, works for the killer of his friends, and falls for an epically failing but endearing gardener.


Because I like crack, not the bad kind people sell on streets, I mean. Snake/Finnian is something I thought of and then I thought "Wow that's fucking adorbs". HENCE THIS. A hint of BarLene, SebCiel, and the main pair is SnakeFin. **I do not own** **Kuroshitsuji**/**Black Butler**. But oh the things I would do~…

_***Derpderpderpderpderp***_

"_It's lonely being by yourself…_" was the last thing Snake had said before leaving the Noah's Ark circus. Those lesser performers were too greedy, too caught up over who was better and who would go get nicer things.

They weren't nice like Joker, not as sweet as Dagger, not as dedicated as Beast, never could they be as gentle as Jumbo, or playful like Doll, and not at all composed and supportive like Peter and Wendy. Snake took nothing but the clothes on his back, and his friends hunkered down in the folds of his clothing even though they knew he could not provide as much warmth as was needed. But they loved him, and he loved them, that was enough to keep him going. Without so much as another glance he left, the autumn chill making him shiver and his teeth chatter.

He didn't know how long he was off in all those cities doing odd jobs and being a street performer. His friends slithered about feasting on street rats and with the money Snake received he managed to eat enough every day. Never did he stay in one city for too long, because then the crowd would get used to him and completely ignore his snake dancing. He was a drifter, not much different than his circus days. But instead of hearing Dagger coo to Beast he heard Wilde hissing serenades to Emily. All hisses and spits, not the soft lilt of Doll or impatient harrumph of Beast. Some part of him, the part that wasn't jaded from injections and being called 'it', the part Joker had called 'our quiet little bro' once; ached. Part of him knew they were gone; perhaps it was the keen animal sense.

Or it could be because he loved them so much.

'_**Look Bard it's snowing! …Oh no the plants!'**_

Winter is what Snake hated most. For probably the millionth time in his life, he cursed the men who experimented on him. Cursed his parents who gave up their infant for money. And cursed the men yet again for making him cold-blooded. The people, so snug in their thick wool coats and scarves clucked their tongues in commiseration when they saw Snake in still nothing but his simple black cloak, shivering. But not once did they offer someplace warm. It was a Sunday so it was just his luck the stores were closed. Or they just didn't trust the deep amber of his eyes, snow white hair, patches of scales on his fair skin, or the strange hiss his friends would emit into his clothing. The best thing he could do was huddle against the wall of a building, away from the harsh winter chill that stung his skin.

"Ah…what store did Mister Sebastian say I should go to? Oh there!" Snake whipped his head around immediately when he heard that bright voice; as cheery as Doll, but with the energetic boyishness of Dagger and Peter.

Blond hair, bright green eyes, and a forest green scarf around slim shoulders. This boy, no, this young man appeared to be the image of joy. It was a wonder anyone could smile like him here in England. Snake watched, transfixed, on the blond wonder that knocked on the door to the florist and uttered the words 'Phantomhive business'. He was allowed in immediately and soon exited with a bag at hand and he was humming.

By a stroke of luck the blond looked up directly across the street and saw Snake; shivering but watching him with a childlike curiosity, "Oh geez you're freezing!"

Snake blinked and Emily hissed in a strange manner, as if she were giggling. The ball of sunshine trotted over quickly, wrapping his scarf around Snake's neck and chattering all the while, "I'm Finnian, call me Finny. Who're you? Are you new? I haven't seen you. Oh wait I usually stay at the manor…Anyway, you should come with me because you're really worn out lookin'. Young Master won't mind I'm sure!"

The ex-circus performer waited until this Finny was out of breath before he heard Goethe 'speak', "A place to get warmed up would be most welcome, says Goethe."

Blink, "Goethe? Who's that? I don't see anyone else." He made sure his scarf was tied securely around Snake's neck before taking the hybrid's hand with his own, "Now c'mon, you."

"I'm Goethe! …Says Goethe," the aforementioned snake popped his head out of Snake's collar and felt the cold air with his tongue, "There's more of us as well, says Oscar…"

Instead of recoiling Finnian looked on in awe, "That's amazing! I never saw snakes before; they're really pretty up close. And," Finnian looked up, directly into Snake's pleasantly surprised eyes, "You're pretty yourself. Oh, what's your name? Just tell me on the way."

Finnian proceeded to lead Snake up the street, his warmth seeping into the coldness of Snake's flesh, "Just take a look at us and figure out a name, says Wilde."

"…" Finnian took several seconds to process this before his eyes widened with realization, "Snake! That's a cool name but you need a proper one…Young Master likes things prim and proper."

"No proper name, says Emily. His parents didn't bother, says Oscar," Snake replied quietly. Finnian nodded in understanding at the statement.

"I'll give you one then. How about Aiden! It means little fire; you really need fire right now, right?" Finnian laughed, gently squeezing Snake – Aiden's – larger hand, "Can I call you Snake in private though?"

Snake, the name given by the people he considered family. His closest friends, his special people. He would give consent to a complete stranger to call him by his most intimate name, "…Okay."

* * *

Aaaaahhh, my writing's a bit off. Haven't gotten a story down in a while (I have so many SJ stories waiting fffffffffffffffffffffffff). But I already love these two together so I'll probably finish this 8D Please review~


End file.
